


RED SHOES

by brightblackbird



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dance Metaphors, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance thou shalt," said he; "dance on, in thy red shoes, till thou art pale and cold, and thy skin shrinks and crumples up like a skeleton's! Dance thou shalt still, from door to door, and wherever proud, vain children live thou shalt knock, so that they may hear thee and fear! Dance shalt thou, dance on—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proud and Wicked Children

**Author's Note:**

> first mix is kinda cheerful but... perhaps a little ominous. second one is fairly dark, be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She danced into the lonely churchyard, but the dead there danced not; they were at rest. She would fain have sat down on the poor man's grave, where the bitter tansy grew, but for her there was neither rest nor respite.
> 
> She danced past the open church door; there she saw an angel, clad in long white robes, and with wings that reached from his shoulders to the earth; his countenance was grave and stern, and in his hand he held a broad, glittering sword.
> 
> "Dance thou shalt," said he; "dance on, in thy red shoes, till thou art pale and cold, and thy skin shrinks and crumples up like a skeleton's! Dance thou shalt still, from door to door, and wherever proud, vain children live thou shalt knock, so that they may hear thee and fear! Dance shalt thou, dance on—"
> 
> "Mercy!" cried Karen; but she heard not the angel's answer, for the shoes carried her through the gate into the fields, along highways and byways, and still she must dance.
> 
> —from The Red Shoes, by Hans Christian Andersen; translated 1861 by Caroline Peachey

[RED SHOES: Proud and Wicked Children](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/red-shoes-proud-and-wicked-children?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	2. Even Through the Dark Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance she did, and dance she must, even through the dark night; the shoes bore her continually over thorns and briers, till her limbs were torn and bleeding. Away she danced over the heath to a solitary little house; she knew that the headsman dwelt there, and she tapped with her fingers against the panes, crying—
> 
> "Come out! come out! I cannot come in to you, I am dancing."
> 
> And the headsman replied, "Surely thou knowest not who I am. I cut off the heads of wicked men, and my axe is very sharp and keen."
> 
> "Cut not off my head!" said Karen; "for then I could not live to repent of my sin; but cut off my feet with the red shoes."
> 
> And then she confessed to him all her sin, and the headsman cut off her feet with the red shoes on them; but even after this the shoes still danced away with those little feet over the fields, and into the deep forests.
> 
> —The Red Shoes, by Hans Christian Andersen; translated 1861 by Caroline Peachey

[RED SHOES: Even Through the Dark Night](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/red-shoes-even-through-the-dark-night?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
